


Close To Nothing

by Jen425



Series: Greater Transgressions [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, General GT awfulness, Kelna needs a break, M/M, TW: minor misgendering, This fic is so much about Anakin, but he isn’t even there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 00:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17314517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: Anakin is dying. Kelna knows how non-Jedi (read: sentiments who handle emotions responsibly) think.





	Close To Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> We!!! Are!!! So!!! Close!!! To!!! Rescue!!! Folks!!!

Kelna stares.

 

“Well?” Windu presses from behind him. Kelna just shakes her head.

 

“I can’t explain it,” she says. “He’s biologically unraveling. And it’s so much that parts of his brain have begun to shut down.”

 

“Fix it, can you?” asks Yoda. Kelna just shakes her head.

 

“I don’t know. This isn’t something I’ve seen before.”

 

Yoda just hmms, looking like he’s about to say something… but he doesn’t. Then his eyes harden, and he speaks.

 

“Fix it you must,” he says. “Important Skywalker is, with his destiny now assured. Came to you we did because know Skywalker’s medical needs best, you do.”

 

Kelna sighs.

 

“Yes, Master,” she says. “I will figure this out.”

 

The two Masters leave, and Kelna sits herself on the edge of Anakin’s bed. The speed at which he’s fraying is so utterly unbelievable.

 

Just like everything about her friend.

 

She runs a finger through his short hair.

 

He’d told her long ago that he wanted to grow his hair long, after he was knighted. She doesn’t know why he changed his mind.

 

He had been acting a bit strange, lately, as had several others. But it was probably nothing, just the war getting to everyone, even people like Malii and Akemi who stay mostly at the Temple.

 

“Oh Anakin,” she says, softly. “What have you done to yourself, this time.”

 

And, for a long moment, she sits there, just like that. But she’s pulled out of her thoughts by Akemi.

 

“Master Kelna?” she asks. “They need you in 5 Esk.”

 

Kelna looks up and nods.

 

“Of course,” she says. “I’ll be right there.”

  
  
  


The thing is… a month passes, and nothing works. Nothing. It’s breaking Kelna apart that she can’t save her friend.

 

But…

 

“He’s spoken to me about no longer talking with Arc Trooper Fives, Senator Amidala, and Master Kenobi,” Kelna says. “But… I know Anakin’s unique biology more than anyone alive, and I cannot save him. No matter how estranged they are, Fives and Amidala are not Jedi, and they will want a chance to say goodbye. Master Kenobi, I feel that a similar chance will aid in releasing Anakin to the Force when the time comes.”

 

The Council exchange looks over Kelna’s head, perhaps speaking of things that she has no place of knowing.

 

“We assure you, Healer Kelna,” Master Mundi says, at last. “They will not want to see him.”

 

Kelna just shakes her head.

 

“That’s not how non Force Sensitives think, Masters,” she says, “They will want to see him because they love him. And they cannot get unhealthily attached as easily. It will be fine.”

 

The Council look back and forth, once again.

 

“Very well,” Windu says. “It’s settled. Master Kenobi, it seems you are returning to Coruscant.”

  
  
  


Getting everyone there is the hardest part, for sure. Senator Amidala’s wife, Dorme Prisie, is a big challenge. She refuses Kelna at the door.

 

“Who are you?” she asks. Kelna sighs.

 

“My name is Healer Kelna,” she says. “I have news to share with Senator Amidala about Knight Skywalker. He—”

 

“If Skywalker wants the best woman in the Galaxy back,” she say coldly, though not without bite. “He’s not going to get it. Especially if he sends a proxy.”

 

Kelna just shakes her head.

 

“If only he even could ask me to,” she says. “Lady Prisie, Anakin is dying, and he has days left to live at most.”

 

Lady Prisie sighs, looking in her eyes and seeing their truth.

 

“Fine,” she says. “Come in.”

 

The comes the surprise.

 

“Hey, Dorme, have you seen my… Kelna?”

 

“Soka?”

 

Sokani Tano, who usually went by Ahsoka and wanted to be perceived as a female despite the levels of body attachment that represented. Kelna takes a look at the young Togruta. She’s taller, definitely. Healthy.

 

And here.

 

“What are you doing here?” Soka asks her, and Kelna… can’t meet her gaze.

 

“I didn’t know you would be here,” she says. “It’s… Anakin. He only has days to live. At most.”

 

Ahsoka looks at her in horror.

 

“What?!?!!”

 

Kelna just sighs.

 

“I came to enquire if Senator Amidala would like to say her goodbyes.”

 

Soka laughs.

 

“Probably,” she says.

 

Just then, Senator Amidala bursts into the living room.

 

“Kelna!” she cries. “What happened to Ani?”

 

Kelna turns to her.

 

“That’s the thing,” she says. “We don’t know. I know that many cultures have a need to say goodbye to dying loved ones, even those estranged. I… I can’t explain it, and he has days left to live, at best.”

 

Senator Amidala looks at her in horror.

 

“No…” she says. “Oh Ani… why wasn’t I told? I’m his wife. Whatever dumb decision he made, I’m his wife, and I know the Council knows that, by now! Legally, I should have been told!”

 

The human collapses, slightly.

 

“I should have been told…”

 

Lady Prisie gently leads Senator Amidala to the couch. Kelna had forgotten how non-Jedi respond to loss of those close to them.

 

“I’m sorry, Senator,” she says. “When you can find the time to say goodbye, our doors will be open to you. And to you, Soka.”

 

Senator Amidala nods.

 

“Of course,” she says. “Thank you.”

 

Kelna nods.

 

“You’re welcome,” she says. “But I must be going, now.”

  
  
  


If Senator Amidala was difficult, Trooper Fives was nigh impossible. For one, tracking him down was difficult, as he was banned from contact with the 501st due to his past relationship with Anakin.

 

Second was how irrational he seemed about it.

 

“Why in the name of any god would you let me see him?” he asks. “You kriffing  _ reconditioned  _ him into leaving. Or the Council did. Who cares.”

 

Kelna stares at him in shock.

 

“The Jedi don’t use any form or reconditioning,” she says. “I don’t know what to say.”

 

Fives just laughs at her.

 

“Of course it’s a goddamn secret,” he says. “I forget on long Outer Rim trips how  _ secretive _ you Jedi were.”

 

Kelna just sighs. This is exhausting and they’ve been talking in a loop for half an hour.

 

“Are you coming?” she asks.

 

“Is my ban from the 501st lifted?” he asks in response.

 

Kelna nods. The problem had been Anakin’s attachment. And Anakin is dying.

 

“Then I’ll head right up with you.”

 

Internally, Kelna breathes a sigh of relief. Okay. She’s done. And now everyone has a chance to either say goodbye or process their attachments.

 

This will be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @flaim-ita or @ani5s for Ani/Fives
> 
> Pillowfort: Flaim


End file.
